Why Teachers Are Having Sex with Their Students?
by Rhiannon Summer
Summary: Isabella Swan, is most likely going to jail. Edward Cullen isn't going to let her leave without saying what he needs to.
1. Snowglobes

Snow globes. Amazing inventions. They help you with hard times. They make you smile during bad times. They heal your heart. I don't know. There's just something about the slight turn of a snow globe, the tundra's of gleaming glitter. Color abundant. Sliver, Purple, Green, Blue's. The color's of healing. The colors of laughter. The colors of hurt. They all combine to make life. The most crystal clear life there is. Just like the glass that surrounds the snow globe. Because life DOES have hurt, and it DOES have moments of healing, and it DOES have laughter. These few ingredients when blended together will make what we all know as life. These things, as hard as they may be to find when you look for them, are there. Waiting for you. Around every corner there is healing, a person in waiting to change your life forever. Laughter hides in the trees during Christmas, masked by the bristles and cheery ornaments. And life, most defiantly, has hurt. No matter how much one person on this globe can endure, there is always some to spare. There is no sympathy. The world doesn't care if your husband just left you, doesn't care if you just lost your job, or you're living on the streets. They don't care; they'll just kill your father. Just as your recovering from every other blow in your shield, life will send a torpedo of hurt your way. No thought. No compassion. Just like snow globes. Nothing will move. Your life will continue to be shit until someone comes along. Until someone comes along and has the strength to pick you up. The strength to pick up the snow globe. Send the glitter flying, changing the Snow globe forever. Just like you. You have to stay strong. Stay strong just enough for somebody to stop, pick up your snow globe and turn it. And in turn, change your life.


	2. The Article

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ARTICLE OR TWILIGHT!!**

Yes, the newspaper was there, in my hand. Although it felt like I was everywhere but at my kitchen table in the quiet town of Forks. I read it again just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

_It seems that every day in the news there are more and more reports of teachers being arrested for engaging in sexual__relationships__with their students. This kind of behavior was at once deemed shocking, repulsing millions of those who heard these kinds of stories. And though it is still great cause for concern, the concept of the adult teacher having a sexual relationship with one of his/her students is yet another issue that is beginning to desensitize society as a whole. In each case reported, measures are being taken by authorities to ensure that these educational facilitators are punished for their misdeeds. But rarely does anyone consider the origin of such rampant activity. In a world where sexuality is celebrated in virtually every corner of our communities, years are rapidly being scraped away from our youths' childhoods.__It was recently reported that there is cause to believe that in a small town of Forks, Washington, the 24-year-old college professor Isabella Swan, is engaged in sexual relations with a 16-year-old student of hers. Although the boy is much older than most of these cases, Isabella could still go to jail for five or more years. The police are still looking into the case. Nothing is confirmed, so for the time being we are not publishing any more details nor the child's name. Hopefully this woman will be brought to justice._

I fumbled with the buttons on my cell phone. Tears blinding my sight. I heard the distant ringing.

"Hello?" thank god he answered.

"Edward….they got us." I whispered. The phone went dead.


	3. The Song

**Ok people I'm so sorry!! I had a writing burp!! When I said how old Edward was I missed typed! It was supposed to be a 6! I'm so sorry. So if you can't put the pieces together that means that Edward is 16 and Bella will be put in jail for Sagtory Rape. :'(**

**EPOV**

I hit the end button on my sleek black house phone. Bella's face dispersed from the screen. The beautiful pixels of my only love fading from the green box. I took a deep breath, and let my head lag. Shit. What was I gonna do? I remember the first time I met Bella. She was amazingly gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. It's a miracle that she loves me back at all. And now she's going to be taken away from me. I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. My pouring tears mixed with my gasps alerted my parents.

"Honey? What's wrong?" My mother, Elizabeth, called through the cherry oak door to my room. I flopped back on my bed staring at the blank smooth ceiling. I twisted my head to the side. There on my nightstand a movie ticket from Friday night. A couple of pens, all different colors. I turned my head to the left. I saw my window. I could see silhouetted trees blowing in the cold, night wind. I pulled myself up from the bed, and grabbed my acoustic gituar from the stand in the corner of my dark green room. I settled it on my lap and played the opening cords to the song I'm writing for Bella.

_You used to say you wanted someone to know you inside out__  
__And as I look back on things well congratulations baby__  
__Somebody knows you now_

_All of this time you told me you wished that you could figure yourself out__  
__You say you're still a mystery, but no not really not to me__  
__Yeah somebody knows you now_

Sometime around here the tears resurfaced.

_I got a hundred bucks that says right now your hair's up in a clip__  
__Your socks don't quite match and you're bitin' your lip__  
__I can finish your thoughts or pick the right restaurants__  
__Even order for you 'fore you sit down__  
__Yeah somebody knows you now_

Yeah, so the tears were really coming down now. I couldn't believe she was leaving me. Oh, god.

_So no matter where your life's path leads__  
__Remember me somehow__  
__And feel a little warm inside knowin' that somewhere tonight__  
__Somebody knows you now_

_Well baby all your mystery__  
__Like you and me is history__  
__'Cause somebody knows you now_

My dad burst into my room…holding a newspaper. Oh, shit.


	4. The Runaway

**Whoo!! What does Edward's papaw have to saw about THAT!? Let's find out shall we?**

**CPOV**

"Sitting at the breakfast table the same as every Sunday morning, I read something interesting. You think you could tell me something about this, son?" I slammed the folded up newspaper on my sons nightstand. The evidence was way too clear. He'd been having lots of 'study sessions' with his new professor. I was so proud of my Edward. Getting into college so soon in his life. He was such a bright child. Him taking extra time to study was acceptable, I mean he was sixteen and in college already. We were thrilled when Miss. Isabella offered to tutor him. But now, it was obvious. She wanted our son, for herself. Wanted to take him and taint him in a way only a lover can, and the sickening part was he wanted it as well.

The expression on my sons face said everything. I could feel Esme hovering by the door. I lost it.

"You let that hore fuck you and said nothing to us!?" I screamed. I didn't usually find it polite to cuss, but all my inhibitions were out the window at this point. Edward stood and smashed his guitar into the floor, looked me in the eye and yanked me forward.

"Don't you ever," he started in a deadly tone, "Talk about Bella that way, you son of a bitch."

Id never been afraid of my son. But at this moment…I was terrified. Edward bent over his bed grabbed his school bag and car keys and ran down the stairs. And there was no way I could stop him.


End file.
